<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One About Soulmates by GaboBlue1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958817">The One About Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaboBlue1004/pseuds/GaboBlue1004'>GaboBlue1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything About Lobsters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, I will die in this ship, In fact she should have stayed in that plane, Joey is bae, POV Rachel, Past Ross Geller/ Rachel Green, Post-Canon, Rachel and Joey, Rachel should have ended up with Joey, Screw lobsters, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaboBlue1004/pseuds/GaboBlue1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She used to think there was this one person that had been fashioned specially for her. That she was a half of something wonderful just waiting to be found and that when that happened, everything would fall into place; it would just fit.  And that there would be this certainty in her heart when she found that person. "</p><p>Rachel loves Ross. But something feels off about her decisions. They are supposed to be together, the signals have always been there, but life is suddenly moving too fast. Everything is happening and she can't help but feel left behind.<br/>Did she make the right decision when she got off the plane?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything About Lobsters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One About Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't you ever think about the ending of Friends and just feel like crying? I mean, all the potential that was wasted?<br/>I'll try not to bitch too much about how salty I felt when they cut off Joey and Rachel's beautiful relationship, but this is my fix-it fic. I love these two and truly believe they belong together. Regardless of everything, I am certain they found their ways back to each other as they grew older and wiser.<br/>So enjoy it, please! I'll be dying to know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>The One About Soulmates</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a time when she believed in soulmates.</p><p>She used to think there was this one person that had been fashioned specially for her. That she was a half of something wonderful just waiting to be found, and that when that happened, everything would fall into place; that it would just fit.  And that there would be this certainty in her heart when she found that person.</p><p>That was why she ran away from her wedding; Barry was definitely not the one for her and she knew it since the beginning. Then, when she put on that wedding dress, she knew she could never conform with that. There had to be someone in this big world that would match with her, she thought, naïve as a twenty-three-year-old girl could be. She just needed to go out and find them.</p><p>And so, she did. She even went as far as to believe she had, in fact, found her so expected “other half”. She tried not to dwell too much on her mistakes; she was young, and life wasn’t supposed to be lame.</p><p>She could go as far as she needed in order to find her answers.</p><p>-</p><p><em>How could she be so blind?</em> She thought when Chandler’s words kept lingering in the back of her head.  <em>Ross was it! – the answer, that was.</em> He was so nice, and sweet – maybe kinda dorky, but he loved her. And how many people could say they have someone that loves them as perfectly and sweetly as Ross Geller loved Rachel Green? She had to give it a chance.</p><p>Perhaps that was when she decided Ross was the one for her.</p><p>And time just reinforced that notion when she was never able to get him off her mind. Not really… not <em>completely</em>; he seemed to be everywhere, and her heart kept choosing him, even amidst yelling, and misencounters, and guilt, and all that crap she had to endure.</p><p>It had to be fate, right? Even if it was not smooth, and easy as she had hoped for. Love was supposed to be at least a little painful, anyway. (<em>Wasn’t it?)</em> Even so, it wasn’t so bad to keep running into him. Truth be told, maybe it was her that kept looking for him. Because she loved him, gosh, she loved him <em>so much</em>. And it killed her to know that deep down he loved her too – like <em>truly loved</em> her.</p><p>It had to make sense.</p><p>It <em>did</em> make sense; the signals were always there: it had been her name he had said on the altar. That could only mean he still wanted her just as much as she still wanted him.</p><p>But then he didn’t take her back. Instead, she watched as he ran after another woman. <em>The woman he chose before, </em>said that mean voice inside her head. It broke her heart, but she was willing to endure. Because she knew they were meant to be.</p><p>Somehow she convinced herself it was a matter of time until they found their ways back to each other again.</p><p>-</p><p>He became the father of her child – that <em>had</em> to mean something. After all the bickering, and the yelling, and the uneasiness, Ross ended up being <em>the</em> <em>father of her child. </em></p><p>Maybe that was the final silver lining she was waiting for to prove they belonged together. Because they did, <em>didn’t they?</em> Everybody thought that. Phoebe had told it: <em>Ross was her lobster!</em></p><p>It made sense: him, and her, and their daughter. They <em>were</em> a family now and their child deserved no less than that, and Rachel deserved to be happy with the man she loved, because if nothing else was true, at least that was real; she still loved him, she had never really stopped loving him, even after all those years. Even when he made her <em>so</em> mad.</p><p>Then <em>why</em> hadn’t he proposed to her yet? Why hadn’t he taken her back? Wasn't Ross supposed to love her? She did love him, and now they had a baby… It was so confusing! And painful. There was <em>always</em> a point in which everything felt so confusing and painful.</p><p>Rachel was starting to feel so lonely in the day that was supposed to be the best one of her life. And she was happy, of course she was happy. Her baby was finally there, and she was <em>perfect</em>, and so beautiful, and healthy. Everything was fine.</p><p>
  <em>Except it wasn’t.</em>
</p><p>Janice’s words reverberated deep inside her chest, and panic started to make its way through her mind. What would she do if Ross ever found some other girl? What would she do if she wasn’t the one he ended up with? She would be all alone with her daughter.</p><p>
  <em>She wasn’t strong enough to go through it by herself. </em>
</p><p>But then Joey entered the room, and as it usually happened whenever Joey entered the room, everything felt a little better.</p><p><em>“Hey, listen to me, listen to me…” </em>he took her hand in his own <em>“You are never, ever gonna be alone, okay? I promise that’s not gonna happen.”</em></p><p>And Rachel knew he meant it.</p><p>She looked at him and felt somehow better, somehow worse. Oh Joey, her sweet, <em>sweet</em> Joey. Wouldn’t it had been easier if she had returned his feelings?</p><p><em>“Oh, Joey. Sweetie, what would I do without you?”</em> she said, actually wondering the answer.</p><p>Her heart was still broken but at least she knew she would be okay. It was that simple; Joey was safe haven, she didn’t even have to worry about being whinny, or weak, because <em>it was Joey</em>, and everything was <em>so easy</em> when it was him.</p><p>So, she let herself cry and fall apart for a brief moment; it was easy to fall apart when your body felt exhausted, and your heart was aching, and your only hope for happiness seemed to have passed you by. Next thing she knew, his arms were around her <em>ever so</em> gently, almost fearful. Rachel wondered if she looked as fragile as she felt.</p><p><em>“You don’t have to worry about that, okay?”</em> he said, softly and she hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that was true. She hoped she never had to lose Joey.</p><p>Rachel would never forget that embrace; so gentle, so caring. That was the first time she felt home outside Ross’s side. Even if she wasn’t able to love Joey the way he wanted at that moment, she <em>did</em> love him. So much, <em>so dearly.</em></p><p>
  <em>If only that was enough…</em>
</p><p>It would be good to be loved. And even if Joey was… well – <em>Joey</em>, Rachel knew she could never possibly find someone as sweet and noble as him.  </p><p>That was why when she found him on one knee, that beautiful ring on hand, she couldn’t help it.</p><p><em>“Okay”</em> she said, without thinking that much.</p><p>Rachel might not love Joey like that, but she could try. Maybe someday she would even find a way to love him the way he deserved. In that moment she <em>was sure</em> it wouldn’t be all that difficult at all.</p><p><em>It was Joey,</em> she thought, with a strange beam of panic and excitement<em>. I already love him; it will just take me a little while to find the right way to do it.</em></p><p>Rachel would go back to that moment many years later and remember that brief bit of certainty amidst the greatest uncertainty of her life.</p><p>-</p><p>Rachel reserved the last goodbye she was willing to say for Joey.</p><p>Even though she had considered skipping him along with Ross, deep down she knew she couldn’t go without telling him just how much he meant to her. She owed him at least that.</p><p>“I just want you to know that no matter how far I am, you will always be my favorite…”</p><p>
  <em>She meant it.</em>
</p><p>It was hard though, telling that to his face. It was also hard to imagine waking up and not see him first hour every day.</p><p>Joey smiled at her, but he couldn’t hide the deep sadness in his eyes “You’re my favorite too, Rach” he answered but soon his voice cracked, and she watched as he covered her mouth, lowering his gaze. He was crying and there was no trace of exaggeration, nor shame in his face.</p><p>It crushed her. It had been difficult enough to say goodbye to Monica, Phoebe and Chandler. But saying goodbye to Joey had been the hardest part of the night so far.</p><p>“Emma will miss you so much” she sighed out, tearful, at the momentary loss of words “You have no idea of how much she loves her uncle Joey…”</p><p>It was true though. Every word was true. Emma loved him the most among of all of them, - even over Rachel herself, and she could accept it out loud now with no hard feelings.</p><p>Joey wiped away the tears that were starting to pour from his eyes with his sleeve “I do, actually” he answered, forcing a smile on his face. She could tell he was containing, and she wondered <em>why </em>he was containing <em>that much</em>. Maybe for the same reason she was running away from Ross that night, but she didn’t want to open that door right then.</p><p>“I love her too, Rach” he finally admitted, and his smile was withering a little as he continued “You know I do.” His voice finally broke slightly once again, and he took a deep breath before being able to proceed “Living with you two had been the best. I can’t believe we won’t take breakfast together anymore.”</p><p>Rachel’s eyes were fully soaked now. That was exactly the reason why she had considered not talking to Joey before. The reason she knew she was not strong enough to face Ross. Because how could she possibly tell any of them the things she so needed to say?</p><p>“You have been the best friend I ever had in my life, Joe” her voice was shaking and her throat felt tight as she  compelled herself to continue “You’ve given me and Emma a home – and I’ll <em>never </em>be able to repay you…” she couldn’t manage to continue. Rachel was wailing by that moment, and she had to cover her face to keep him from watching her like that. Not that he wasn’t familiar with her over-dramatic manifestations, but it was all too embarrassing and overwhelming as it was.</p><p>Next time she knew, Joey had shoved her into a deep embrace. His arms were always so warm, his grip so tender and it felt a lot like the day Emma was born. It felt like home.</p><p>Rachel smiled ruefully<em> inside his chest. </em></p><p>She felt him shaking a little himself, and she knew he was crying too.  Rachel tried to put herself together again and she hold him even tighter in response. As tightly as she could as tears gathered in her eyes <em>“Oh, God” </em>she gasped, letting a heart-felt sob out “Sweetie, you know I love you so much, don’t you?” she wheezed.</p><p>“I know.” He responded, and his voice was suddenly the saddest sound in the world.</p><p>Rachel pulled away from the embrace as gently as she could and looked into his eyes; they seemed damp and swollen, even though he was not quite looking back at her; instead fixed somewhere between herself and the floor and she couldn’t help but wonder if she had managed to hurt him once again.</p><p>She had spent the last months trying to avoid the topic of the feelings he once confessed to have for her, along with the tears that came after that, and that week after Barbados that seemed to have come to an abrupt end. As Joey never talked about it either, Rachel had concluded he was probably over it, and that it would be better to forget it in order to avert more awkwardness, but now she wasn’t so sure that had been a good decision. Even if her heart was too overwhelmed with the notion of losing Ross forever, she still couldn’t stand that look on him.</p><p>Rachel took courage to cup his face into his hands, looking directly into his dark, watery and ever-so warm eyes.</p><p>“Listen… Joey” she whispered, earnestly, daring to reach one of his hands with her left one “You… sweetie, you made me <em>so</em> happy…” it was until those words escaped her lips that she realized how much she wished she hadn’t opened that door at all. Not like <em>that</em> – all of a sudden. Not when it had been shut not only for his sake but for hers, too. Rachel tried to look for the right words to mend her mistake and explain herself “And if I – if I ever hurt you…”</p><p>Joey faltered for a second, then squeezed her hand gently, shaking his head with a concerned look “Hey, ’s ok. I guess we got what we could get.” His dark eyes looked down at her at her and he was smiling.</p><p>Still, Rachel couldn’t look up at him right away until she felt a gentle grip in her shoulder “Rach, please, I know better than that” his voice was so soft, almost a whisper, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Joey’s smile was still sad, but he managed to change it into a flirtatious smirk as he added “Well, we sure looked hella’ good together, you know what I’m saying?”</p><p>Her eyes were still wet, but she couldn’t help but let out a giggle, even though her heart was still hurting, and something felt quite too painful to be acknowledged in that moment. When she looked up at Joey, he was smiling at her, and for a moment everything was alright. Rachel guessed it was kind of Joey’s superpower; a spell he had over her; a lightness that healed her heart, even if it was momentarily. However, it only seemed to work if he was near. She would have to get accustomed to deal with the heartaches without him.</p><p>“We did look good together.” She agreed, letting a soft chuckle out.</p><p>Joey’s smile widened.</p><p>“I’m sorry about everything, Joe…” she sighed in a lower voice.</p><p>He shook his head, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking right into her eyes “Don’t be. I’m not.”</p><p>Rachel smiled back at him and nodded, then shove him back into a hug “You really are my favorite, sweetie” she sighed out, holding him tight and feeling him holding her back. Just this time it felt a little more helpless than it usually did when he hugged her.</p><p>He didn’t say anything for a moment, and Rachel just held tighter into his embrace.</p><p>“Just don’t tell the others.” She added, breathing him in one last time. The smell of him was always enough to calm her down. It was the smell of home.</p><p>Joey tightened his grip very slightly “Only if you don’t tell Chandler you’re my favorite too.”</p><p>Rachel laughed softly and patted her back “I promise I won’t, honey.”</p><p>They hugged for what felt like ages but were probably just a few seconds. Then she felt him slowly letting go of her.</p><p>There were many things she still wanted to say, but they were short of time, and there were too many things going on inside her own mind to let them out. Sometimes it was better to leave some thoughts unspoken. In the end, he had said it himself: everything was past behind them. It wouldn’t be good to ruin it with her own wistfulness.</p><p>After all, and even if – to her utter <em>horror - </em>he had attempted to jump down the balcony seconds later, Rachel knew he was going to be alright. Joey was the best man she knew; the most noble, strong and gentle.  <em>He really was her favorite person.</em></p><p>And he will always be her home. The realization made her let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>-</p><p>Rachel returned home feeling completely dumbfounded. After all that time, she finally got to be in Ross’s arms once again. It had been beautiful – it had been more than just beautiful; it had been <em>flawless; </em>the perfect ending for their love story. Bittersweet, of course, but everything was finally falling in place.</p><p>When she got back home she couldn’t help but smile like a freak. Ross had been hers once again, even if they had to part ways, she would always keep that moment with her.</p><p>She vaguely noticed Joey’s room light on but when she took another look, it was off, and she stood in the darkness before reaching her own room.</p><p>When she fell into her bed she sighed with a wide smile in her face.</p><p>Ross still loved her, and Paris was waiting for her.</p><p>-</p><p><em>Ross was a great guy. Ross was her friend. </em>She belonged by his side. It was what she always wanted. Rachel was a hopeless romantic after all, how could she stand in the way of her own destiny? All those years waiting for her other half and now she was just going to let it slip?</p><p><em>He had gone there, to reach her. </em>He loved her, he had told her, and his eyes were burning, and her heart was beating so fast when she heard him. Rachel couldn’t get the image off her head.</p><p>What would she do in Paris, anyway? It felt so absurd when she thought about that now. She had nothing there, no one. But there, she had her friends, <em>and Ross</em>, and why did she wanted to go in the first place? It made no sense.</p><p>They’ll figure it out, they would find a way to make it work, she knew they could make it. She would do <em>anything</em> to make it work. Rachel could give up on Paris, but she wasn’t ready to give up her one chance to be happy with Ross. It was just that whenever Ross came to her mind, it was like nothing else mattered… the whole world paled in comparison.</p><p>Rachel loved him. It was the only thing she was certain in that moment.</p><p>She loved him and the perspective was <em>so</em> exhilarating that Paris looked like a dull mirage when she imagined her happy ever after; Ross, and Emma, and her. The way it was supposed to be from the start.</p><p>How could she say no to that?</p><p>So, she got off that plane. For Emma and for herself, for the girl that ran away from a wedding looking for a soulmate.</p><p>Rachel got off the plane back into Ross's arms. Those arms that held her so tight.<em> So very </em>tight.</p><p>She was convinced it would work this time. That they were back <em>for good</em>. She was finally going to have everything she had dreamed of since she was a girl. Her daughter was going to grow up with the two of them being together, just as she wanted from the day Emma had come into the world. <em>They were going to be a family</em>. Once and for all, and maybe for once, it would really feel like home.</p><p>
  <em>A home of her own.</em>
</p><p>There it was… her happy ever after. What she so had envied from Monica and Chandler. She was finally going to spend the rest of her life with the one person she was supposed to end up. <em>Ross. </em>Her love, her sweet dork.</p><p>-</p><p>She was <em>elated</em>. Specially at first.</p><p><em>Everything was falling </em>in place. Finally, it all made sense: all the struggles, and the bickering, and the yelling. Everything she had given up… <em>they</em>, she corrected herself.</p><p>Even though, as weeks passed by, she couldn’t help but wonder what he had given up.</p><p><em>Well, many things. You just can’t see them all the time </em>she would tell herself at night, with Ross's arms <em>tangled </em>around her waist. Or at noon when she was all alone with Emma, who was growing up so damn fast.</p><p>Everything was changing so fast Rachel could barely get a breath; one moment, Chandler and Monica were welcoming the twins into the world and the next, they were moving an hour away from them. The apartment was suddenly empty. One moment, Phoebe and Mike were beaming with happiness, and the other, they were so worked up with their new lives she could barely see her friend anymore.</p><p>And then, one moment Joey was there by their side, and the other he was ready to leave for California pursuing his surging career.</p><p>Rachel could not get a grip of how it had come to that; he had told them one of the last days the four of them – Ross, Phoebe, Joey, and herself – had been at Central Perk. As if it was nothing. And they had been so happy for him.</p><p>She was, indeed, so happy and so proud for her friend, <em>she really was</em>. How could she not be? Joey deserved to go out for his dream, but Rachel couldn’t help but feel like he was leaving them behind. <em>Leaving her behind.</em></p><p><strong>NO, </strong>she chastised herself. She had no right to feel betrayed. How could she ever feel betrayed by Joey?</p><p>It was her own mind that betrayed her sometimes, really. But she didn’t tell him, nor Phoebe, or Monica when she called a few days later. She specially didn’t mention anything to Ross because it was just her being immature and selfish as she often tended to be.</p><p>
  <em>How horrible could she be? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>They all went to say goodbye at the airport. Phoebe, who was already one month pregnant, with Mike by her side. Even Monica, Chandler and the twins. Rachel had let Ross carry Emma, who was crying non-stopping, as if she knew exactly what was happening. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of her daughter.</p><p>The goodbyes were simpler this time.</p><p>Monica was the first one, of course. She cupped Joey’s face with both hands and kissed him in the cheek, almost bawling. Rachel could hear her instructing him on every single detail about how to take care of himself and his personal hygiene “I packed a new toothbrush. It’s green and it has its own case. Don’t forget to check on your bed sheets wherever you stay…” Joey listened intently at the instructions, worried that he might forget something important.</p><p>Then it was Chandler. They just exchanged a heart-felt hug before pretending they were not crying. Joey got closer to say goodbye to Jack and Erica, both lying in that luxurious and over-complicated double stroller Chandler had fixed laboriously out of their new van.</p><p>Phoebe was next. Rachel watched as they hugged. She didn’t hear what they whispered into each other’s ears but when Pheebs pulled away from the hug and turned back to her husband with puffy eyes, Rachel realized that was the first time she had seen her friend crying. Mike pulled her into a loving hug as he stroked her hair adoringly. It looked <em>so right and easy. </em>Rachel realized how much she had been staring until Ross brushed her shoulder to tell her it was her turn to say goodbye.</p><p>It was quick, really. Rachel held him but she didn’t hold him as tight as she would have wanted to. Ross’s hand never left his shoulder and she needed to draw back to let him say goodbye too. As she watched them exchange a brief, yet emotional hug, she regretted not telling him more that night at the balcony. Even though she wasn’t sure what she would’ve said to him right then, she wished she had said more.</p><p>His last goodbye he gave to Emma, who rested unsteadily in her father’s arms. She hadn’t stop crying from the moment they stepped into the airport. Rachel had tried to soothe her, as well as Ross, but it wasn’t until Joey stroked her chubby cheek that she calmed down. He smiled down at her and leaned to place a chaste kiss in Emma’s forehead before straightening up again. He flashed them one last smile before turning his back on them just to disappear into the crowd.</p><p>Rachel watched him walked away almost in slow motion.</p><p> The next moment he was <em>gone</em>.</p><p>She barely felt Ross’s hand caressing her shoulder as they went back into the Bings’s van.</p><p>All she could do was try – and fail – to avoid anger taking over as she remembered his words in the hospital the day Emma was born.</p><p>
  <em>He promised I would never have to worry about losing him, yet here I am, saying goodbye.</em>
</p><p>She bit the insides of her cheek, viciously.</p><p><em>Just how horrible can you possibly be? </em>She asked herself, loathingly.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>That night, Rachel held into Ross even tighter as she could barely breathe.</p><p>She was genuinely happy for her friends and their new lives and pursues. Last ten years had been great, but life kept running and they were supposed to catch up, right? It was just simply complicated to wrap her mind around the idea that instants ago she was still young, and now she was about to face the rest of her life.</p><p>It was great, and she had nothing to worry about, as Ross was there, with her. Rachel knew she was so lucky to have him! At least she was able to hold him. They made love, and he was <em>so good</em> with her. He was still a great kisser – oh how she loved his kisses – Sloppy at times, but always so committed and passionate.</p><p>Yes, he held her <em>tight and firmly</em>, and even if this arms and his hands felt urgent against her skin, she clung to them.</p><p>She <em>needed </em>to be held tight or else she would fall apart.</p><p>Even though as weeks passed, she wished his grip were a little <em>smoother</em>, and his kisses a little slower. Sometimes she wished his voice was calmer, and steadier. Sometimes she wished he was softer but then she would scold herself in horror.</p><p><em>What was wrong with her?! It was Ross!</em> She used to remind herself whenever that thoughts crossed her mind.</p><p>He was the one for her, and even though they both missed their friends, they still had each other.</p><p>She wasn’t all alone. Rachel still had Ross.</p><p>
  <em>So, what could go wrong?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>